Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-q + 2}{6q - 7} \div 7$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{-q + 2}{6q - 7} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-q + 2) \times 1} {(6q - 7) \times 7}$ $a = \dfrac{-q + 2}{42q - 49}$